Time
by byteme5118
Summary: Tonks and Remus' journey through books 5-7 MY WAY! That is right, I am changing the storylines not that I don't respect or love JKR's but I want to put my spin on things
1. Chapter 1

Some people say that if you want to see time pass by than you can just look in the mirror. That was what one Remus Lupin was doing that very moment. He was in his room at Grimmauld Place, his best friend Sirius' home.

He ran is hand along his face taking in every wrinkle, crevice, and scar. Yes at the age of thirty-six, Remus looked fifty-six. His years of transformations had caught up to him, changing him not only physically but mentally as well.

It seemed that every scar on his face was a reason more of why he would forever be alone. And every scar symbolized the new challenges he would face because of his werewolf curse.

Just as that last thought passed through his mind, a knock came to the door. Remus turned around in time to see Sirius enter.

"Remus! I have great news! Do you remember my cousin Nymphadora?"

"Yes, the metamorphagus?"

"Yep, that's the one. Well she is an auror, works with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and she has accepted his offer to join the order!" Sirius' smile beamed. Remus was happy that Sirius was happy.

"Wow, a Black made it as an auror, who would have thought." Sirius play punched Remus.

"Well, she will be coming to the meeting tonight. I can't wait to see her again. The last time I saw her was…" Sirius trailed off, trying to recall the date.

"Right after seventh year." Remus remembered.

"Yes! We went over to Andromeda's house to visit and you helped Tonks with her homework."

"If I remember correctly, she was like you, always goofing off."

"Dead clumsy too." Sirius said ignoring Remus' last remark.

Just then the door and Mrs. Black's shrieks were heard. Sirius and Remus raced down the stairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, and Hermione enter. Bags being carried along with animals of all kinds into the now cramped foyer.

"Molly, Arthur, kids! I thought you would be here earlier!" Sirius exclaimed kissing Molly's cheek, Remus doing the same, also helping Hermione and Ginny with their bags.

"We would have been, if Ron had not been so hungry." Fred and George said that the same time.

"Well I had not eaten all day!" Ron said trying to defend himself. Ginny and Hermione giggled at his lame attempt.

"Well kids, why don't you all go to your rooms? Fred, George in one room, Ginny with Hermione, and Ron with himself until Harry comes." The kids nodded yes and trudged up the stairs.

"I will be in the kitchen getting ready for dinner and the meeting." Molly said as she made her way to the back of the house.

"I have a feeling you won't feel so lonely, at least for now." Remus said to Sirius, who was happy to have company.

"Yes, this house might just be the setting for some happy memories for me." Remus patted him on the back.

"Well, I am going to go to the parlor and catch up on some reading." He grabbed a book off the table and made his way to a room down the hall a little.

"Ok, old man!" Remus chuckled at Sirius' comment.

Several hours had gone by. Diner was done, and put away. Desert was eaten by the kids, the adults waiting for the desert to be served at the meeting.

Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were in the kitchen discussing dung bombs, Remus was in the parlor reading again, and the kids were upstairs plotting away to listen in on the meeting.

Remus had just entered the twentieth chapter when he heard the door open and close, shortly followed by a grunt that was caused by the tripping over of a large troll umbrella stand.

Remus stood quietly and entered the foyer. He saw a young woman probably in her early twenties, with pink short hair, a Weird Sister's shirt, and jeans on the floor. Remus went over to the women and stuck out his hand.

The girl accepted it and stood. Remus was mesmerized by the youth, innocence, and beauty of her face.

"Nymphadora Tonks. But don't ever call me Nymphadora." She said, sticking out her hand. Remus took it smirking.

"It may have been years, but surly you must remember me." Tonks tilted her head to the side. A smile slowly but surly appeared.

"Remus Lupin!" She launched herself on him, pulling him into a bear hug that could put Molly's to shame.

"Hello to you too." Remus chuckled into her ear. When they separated they just stood there examining each other.

"Wow, I suspected you might join the order but..." Tonks trailed off.

"Well to be fair, I had warning. Sirius was informed of your acceptation into the order." Remus added that last part after the look on her face.

"Where is that old cousin of mine?"

"Right this way."

Remus led Tonks to the back of the house and into the kitchen. Remus cleared his throat, in an attempt to get the three occupants' attention. Sirius looked over, his eyes growing wide.

"TONKS!" He jumped up and ran over to the young women whose arms were wide, ready to welcome the embrace.

Remus smiled. He was happy to see his friend so excited. His eye traveled to the young girl Sirius was now talking too.

Yes, Nymphadora Tonks had indeed grown. Last Remus had seen her; she was a young girl stubborn in her ignorance and carefree in her decisions. Though Remus knew that the wild look she had today was not her real look and could change at her will, he knew she was gorgeous. He had once seen the 'real' Tonks, and thought she was a goddess. He could never understand why she wanted to hide herself.

Something in Remus was awakening that night when Tonks stepped back into his life. Remus felt an instant connection to her when he found her on the ground. He for some reason felt an overwhelming need to protect her. But this need was not to be taken a s a brotherly need, but more as a lover's need.

This instantly confused Remus, why would he feel this to her? He was certain that she changed from the young girl years ago, but for some reason he felt a need to get to know this young goddess in front of him. Remus at that moment decided never let Nymphadora Tonks feel pain.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts when other order members started to arrive, the meeting was starting.

AN: Things that happened in the books will be different than in this story. I can't give it all away but I will tell you this, book seven is nothing like my story. Be prepared for changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**dancergirl10****- Thanks for your support and yes many changes will be made!**

**brighter than tonks**- **Thanks for reading, I hope you like the rest of the story and my changes!**

**Texas Star**** and ****MoonNightLover****- I understand what you are saying, but trust me my story will be different.**

**AN- I hate 1****st**** pov but I decided that very other chapter will be from a different 3****rd**** pov. For example the first chapter was Remus' pov (in 3****rd****) and this chapter will be Tonks' (pov in 3****rd****), and it will go back and forth. I hope I sort of explained it well enough.**

Tonks sat at the table next to Sirius, watching as Dumbledore brought the meeting to order.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention. So we have a new member inducted into the order thanks to Kingsley. Tonks, do you care to say a few words?" Tonks' expression turned into a nervous one. She looked to Sirius and he just smirked trying not to laugh at her predicament. So with nothing else to do, Tonks stood.

"Umm, well... My name is Nymphadora Tonks. But don't ever call me Nymphadora. I hate the name. But you would too, if your cracked mother decided to name you that..." Tonks trailed off at the heated look McGonagall gave and also the smiling twinkling look in Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus' eyes.

"Anyways I am an auror. Kingsley is my partner. And that is all." Tonks quickly sat back down, hitting Sirius' shoulder because of his lame attempt in trying not to laugh.

"Tonks forgot to include that she is a metamorphmagus, which may be useful in the future." Tonks reddened in embarrassment. Dumbledore's statement just made Sirius laugh harder. This time Tonks' blow hit Sirius square on the stomach.

"Back to business…" The rest of the meeting was a blur to Tonks. Then all of a sudden it was over. The members stood one by one. Some said goodbye and left, others stood around having a second helping of pie. Soon enough it was just Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus left.

"Well I am going to retire to the parlor and hang with the kids. Tonks, Remus are you going to join me?" Tonks smiled at the prospect to spending time with her cousin and Remus. She and Remus stood and exited with Sirius.

The three adults entered the parlor to see the kids invading it. Ginny and Hermione where chatting, no doubt gossiping, in the corner, while the boys were playing chess; Ron beating the team of Fred and George.

"How did the meeting go?" asked all five kids at once.

"Well enough." Remus said. Tonks laughed at the kids fallen expressions.

"Tonks can you make animal faces? I mean you are a metamorph- what ever." Ron said. Hermione leaned over at hit him.

"Ron do not be rude!" Ginny laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"Yes I can Ron. What would you like to see?" And for the next hour Tonks made faces of a multitude of animals. Even Sirius has chimed in on an animal or two. Remus just watched laughing along with everyone.

Soon it was time for the kids to go to bed. After the goodnights, the only people still awake in Grimmauld Place where Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

"I say we should share a drink, this is a time to celebrate!" Sirius said getting up to go over to the other side of the room to get the firewhiskey.

"Sirius, you should not drink!" Tonks exclaimed in a Molly like voice.

"What? I only drink when the time calls for it." Sirius said in his defense.

"Then you must think every hour is a reason to celebrate." Remus quipped. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, which made Tonks laugh.

"So dear cousin, have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked as he passed out glasses, filling them to the rim.

"Even though it is none of your business, no I have no boyfriend." Tonks said, afterwards taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Why, pray tell, do you not?" Sirius asked. Remus just sat there listening, wondering the same thing.

"Besides the fact that I work all the time, no one wants a clumsy, loud mouth, independent, ugly women." But before Sirius could comment Remus spoke.

"You are in no way ugly. Sure you may be a bit loud, and bloody clumsy," Sirius and Tonks laughed, "but you are in no way ugly. And any man would be lucky to have you." Tonks just smiled and stared at Remus.

"I could say the same to you." This time it was Remus who chuckled. Tonks noticed a look of mischief in Sirius' eye. She was about to say something when Remus cut her off.

"Yes well no one wants an old, beat up…" Remus trailed off. He had forgotten Tonks did not know his secret.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Never mind." Remus said hoping the subject would change.

"Moody, she is going to find out." Sirius pointed out. Tonks looked from one to the other.

"Will somebody just freakin tell me!"

"Tonks, I am a werewolf." Remus said slowly. Tonks just stared at him.

She had expected him to say many things. Man, poor wizard, heck even gay man, but not werewolf. Sirius and Remus stared at her wondering what was going on in her head.

"So you transform once a month?"

"Yes." Remus hesitantly said.

"You have a furry problem then." Tonks said with a straight face. Remus and Sirius laughed. Remus was relieved that she accepted it.

"Well anyone else up for another round?" Sirius asked, hope intertwined in his voice.

"No." Remus and Tonks replied at the same time.

"You two are no fun." Sirius pouted.

So for the rest of the night, Tonks listened to stories of Sirius and Remus's childhood. Tales from when James obsessed about Lily, up until they graduated.

Tonks was happy to see Sirius happy. But the thing that intrigued her most was the werewolf sitting next to Sirius.

Yes Remus Lupin was a mystery to Tonks, but a mystery she was dying to figure out. Tonks did not understand why she felt a draw to Remus. He was a polar opposite of her. He was quit, nice, and reserved; she loud, sometimes cruel in her truth, and open. But something made her want to know this practical stranger across from her.

Maybe it was his equality to all or his compassion. But every time he looked at her stomach did flips. Tonks always knew she had a soft spot for Remus. When he would come over with Sirius and James she always faked her need of help with schoolwork. And it seems time had not changed this feeling of likeness.

"And then James flipped him upside down, pissed Lily off." Sirius said between fits of laughter. Remus smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Well I must go home. I have to work tomorrow." Tonks stood Sirius and Remus doing to same.

"Will you come by tomorrow too?" Sirius asked, hope pouring out of him.

"Yes after work." Remus helped Tonks with her coat. She muttered thanks under her breath. She hugged Sirius and Remus goodbye, and left.

A Week Later

The door to Grimmauld Place opened and in stepped a soaked Tonks. Sirius heard the opening of the door raced to it.

"Tonks! How lovely to see you! I would hug you but you are a little to wet at the moment." Tonks smiled.

"Yes well care to help a girl out?" Sirius laughed and pulled out his wand and with a flick Tonks was dry.

"Now where is everyone?" Sirius wordlessly led the way to the parlor.

Tonks saw Ginny and Ron playing wizard's chess, the twins talking in the corner, Molly knitting with Hermione, and Remus talking to Arthur. Tonks' stomach did a flip when Remus caught her eye and smiled.

"So how was work? Did Fudge have a heart attack, die, or just be plain annoying?" Remus shook his head at his friend's comments.

"No but Kingsley and I got assigned a new case by Fudge himself to do along with our regular work."

"What?" Molly, Arthur, and Remus asked at once.

"We are assigned to help in the search for the evil notorious villain and only man to escape Azkaban, the one the only Sirius Black." Sirius laughed.

"Well maybe I should hide, please Nymphadora, don't turn me in!" Sirius got down on his knees and pleaded with Tonks. Everyone laughed.

"Well Kingsley and I got an anonymous tip today that you are in Spain."

"I have always wanted to go to Spain." Sirius said.

"Tonks, may Hermione and I have a word with you?" Ginny said.

"Sure." Ginny grabbed one of Tonks' hands and Hermione grabbed the other.

As they were leading her out of the room, Tonks gave a frightened look to the others. Sirius mouthed good luck to her, while the twins and Ron gave her the thumbs up. Remus jut gave a sympathetic smile.

The girls lead Tonks to their bedroom. They sat Tonks on the bed and they sat on the floor in front of her.

"Can you put a silencing charm on the room?" Hermione asked pointing to the mysterious shadow outside the door.

"Silencio." Tonks put her wand on the bed next to her.

"So you are probably wondering why we dragged you here, aren't you." Ginny asked.

"Well the thought crossed my mind as you two dragged me off." Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Well we were just wondering if you had any feeling for Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked innocently. Tonks coughed.

"What! What gives you that idea?" Ginny was the first to speak.

"Well, Hermione and I noticed how you too kept sneaking glances at each other. And well we just think you too would make a great couple."

"Girls, Remus and I are just friends…" Hermione cut her off.

"For now." Tonks smiled.

"Ok, I may have a little feeling for Remus but I highly doubt the feelings are reciprocated." the girls shook their heads.

"No! He likes you we can tell. And so can…" Ginny stopped herself; Hermione gave her a pointed look.

"Who else feels this way?" Tonks gave them a pointed look.

"Sirius, mum, dad, the twins, and heck even Ron." Tonks' cheeks reddened.

"Well like I said as much as I might want a relationship Remus does not, he probably feels I am like a little sister." Hermione shook her head.

"No, Sirius loves you like a sister, Professor Lupin well lets just say…" Hermione's cheeks deepened in color.

"He really wants to shag you." Ginny said. Tonks screamed along with Hermione. Then she grabbed a pillow and hit Ginny with it.

"If your mum heard you…" Tonks said still slightly off from Ginny's comment.

"You Silencioed the room, remember." Ginny replied back.

"Well we had better get back downstairs." The girls went back to the parlor. The people in the room noticed Tonks' blushing and when her gaze fell on Remus it deepened.

"You alright there cuz?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Yep." Tonks said finding the ground interesting.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Remus asked.

"Tonks looked at him at his words.

"_He really wants to shag you."_

"Yes." Her blush deepening still, she sent Ginny a glare that did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

"Ginny?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"Well, I was just telling Tonks of something I noticed that is all." Hermione giggled at her words. Sirius gave her a curious look.

"I am innocent!" Hermione put up her hands in surrender.

"I am going to get something to drink." Remus said standing.

"I will go with you." Sirius said also standing.

"I am not even going to ask." said Molly.

After about five minutes Tonks' blush finally decreased so she felt it would be alright if she ventures into the kitchen for a drink.

As she came closer to the door she heard voices and stopped. She crept closer to the door.

"What do you think that whole thing was about?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea. Girls scare me sometimes." Remus said. Tonks had to hold back a chuckle.

"No truer words have been spoken. So did you give what we talked about anymore thought?" Tonks stood a bit straighter at these words.

"Sirius, as much as your blessing to ask her out is touching, I highly doubt she would say yes." Tonks' heart dropped at his words. Remus liked someone.

"Remus, give it a chance."

"No we just became friends again and I would hate to ruin it because I asked her out."

"But she would say yes!"

"Sirius, she is a young, beautiful auror. What would she want to do with me? A werewolf that is poor." Tonks' eye lit up. Maybe?

"Please Remus, give my dear cousin more of a chance than that. I have seen the way Tonks has looked at you. And I would bet that is what Ginny and Hermione were taking to her about." Tonks' heart soared. Remus like her! She had to resist the urge to dance around and scream.

"Sirius, I would love to date Tonks but..." Remus was cut off because a certain pink hair witch outside the door fell over.

Tonks was sitting on the ground holding her ankle when the door in front of her opened to reveal a concerned Remus and a laughing Sirius.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked in between laughs.

"Yes, I think." Tonks said not breaking the eye contact she had with Remus.

"Well I will go get ice." Sirius said noticing the connection. Tonks and Remus muttered an ok neither responding to the fact that the ice was in the kitchen.

"Here let me help you." Remus came over and picked Tonks off the ground. Tonks kept thinking about how strong Remus was after all. Do not let the shabby cloths fool you.

"Where does it hurt?" Remus asked.

"My ankle." Remus lifted her ankle and examined it. Tonks felt all tingly.

"You may have sprained it. Let me get some ice on it then I will fix it." Tonks could only nod her head in reply.

Remus returned a second later with a bag full of ice. He gently placed it on her ankle. Tonks looked at him. His face was looking at her ankle. Tonks knew she had to start the conversation.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." Remus smiled. He looked up at her.

"You are a Black after all. You could not help it." Tonks chuckled.

"I would say yes, just so you know." Tonks bit her tongue waiting for his reply. It took a moment for his slow reply.

"Tonks will you go out with me?" he asked never taking his eyes off the table.

"Yes." Tonks said smiling. Remus looked up at her, a serious look on his face.

"You do know the dangers right? I am dangerous."

"I know. And I don't care." Remus smiled.

"Do you think it would be to bold of me to kiss you?" Tonks smiled, always the gentleman.

"No." Remus leaned forward. Their lips meant in a kiss that was sweet, simple, yet it held so much promise.

They pulled quickly apart at the applause heard. They looked over to the door and saw every occupant of the house clapping; Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius with the biggest grins on their faces.

Tonks over heard Ginny say their plan worked. She made a mental note to thank Sirius and take the girls on a shopping spree.

"Alright, now can someone please fix my ankle?" Tonks asked. Remus laughed and picked up his wand muttering the spell.

"Thank you." Tonks said giving Remus an appreciative smile.

"You are welcome." Remus said. Tonks knew her life would never be the same, ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**adventurous****- Same here! Now I will be making many major changes, that I believe you will like.**

**Uma-Thurman****- I agree, ootp storylines are the best (closely followed by post-hospital wing one-shots).**

**dancergirl10****- Thank you. This chapter is full of fluff so bewarned!**

**AN: I would like to apologize to all because in the last chapter I mistakenly said Remus' nickname was moody. Sorry for the mistake! Also sorry it took so long to get out!**

Remus looked around the Dursley's kitchen. Tonks was right, it was too clean. Remus along with Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Diggle, Doge, Jones, Podmore, and Vance were here to retrieve Harry. Right now Tonks was upstairs with Harry, packing.

Remus felt this need for Harry to like Tonks. When they first arrived Tonks had whispered in Remus' ear that she was nervous. Remus was sure once Harry got to know her that he would love her. Love.

Remus knew in the back of his mind that he loved Tonks. In the short time they had been together, Remus had never felt more alive. Even Sirius had said that he had seen a change in Remus.

Remus' thoughts where interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He saw Tonks levitating Harry's trunk.

"How did everything go?" Remus asked as Tonks lowered the case.

"Well enough." Tonks said smiling.

"Ok there is the first signal lets get ready."

Twenty minutes later the doors to Grimmauld place opened and entered the Advanced Guard, plus one. Molly came running from the back of the house, Sirius hot on her tail.

"Harry, ow, you are too thin!" Molly said giving Harry a bear hug.

"Let the boy breathe!" Sirius said. He hugged Harry as soon as Molly let him go.

"How are you?" Sirius asked Harry as he led him to the kitchen.

Remus and Tonks each grabbed an end of the trunk and started up the stairs.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Remus asked as the came to the second floor, one more to go.

"Good. He likes my morphing abilities."

"Tonks, everyone does." Tonks seemed to blush at this, which made Remus smile.

"Well, here we are Harry's room." They entered to see all the kids in there. They placed his trunk on the floor.

"Harry is in the kitchen." Remus grabbed Tonks in order to get her away from the stamped of kids running down the stairs.

Tonks laughed as Remus held her.

"I believe they are happy to see him." Remus chuckled. Tonks leaned forward and caught Remus' lips.

They kissed until they heard Sirius' shouts to come down stairs.

"Your cousin has horrible timing." Remus said.

"I will remind him of that while I am hexing him into oblivion." Remus placed his hands on Tonks' hips to steady her as they exited the stairwell.

"Thank you." Tonks muttered after giving him a short sweet kiss.

They entered the kitchen and sat across from each other. The rest of the night was filled with avoiding questions, laughing, and catching up.

Remus saw Tonks stand and he noticed the clock showing 10 o'clock. He quickly got up and followed her out of the room.

"Stay here tonight." Remus whispered in her ear from behind. Tonks leaned back into him.

"Why Professor are you trying to seduce me?" Remus chuckled into her ear which made her shutter.

"Even though I am not, I am sure it would not be that hard too." Tonks turned in his arms to face him.

"What would Molly think?"

"Well first off, my room is on the fourth floor, away from the kids, and second of all, all we are going to do is sleep." Tonks needed no more reasoning.

Remus grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

A week later

Remus was sitting with Tonks and the kids in the parlor when Molly entered.

"Remus dear, would you and Tonks mind if you too care of a boggart in the attic?" Remus looked to Tonks.

"No, we would not mind." Remus stood extending his hand to her. Smiling they made their way to the attic.

Hand in hand they made their way up to the last floor, the attic. No one goes in there because of the vast size and creep factor. It was dark and cluttered. Boxes were piled everywhere, making any invader scared of what could be around the next corner.

"I can take care of it." Tonks said. Remus could not help but be curious as to what the boggart would look like.

Tonks walked forward when all of a sudden another Tonks appeared. Remus took note of her pale, plain brown hair, and her skinny frame. Dark circles surround her once sparkling eyes.

The boggart Tonks seemed to be talking to the real Tonks. Remus could not make out what it was saying. The effect of this boggart was immediate. Tonks seemed to be frightened and tried to cover her ears from the harsh words of the boggart.

"Riddikulus!" Tonks screamed and the boggart all of a sudden changed into a pink hopping bunny.

Slowly Remus stepped over to Tonks. She was just staring at the bunny.

"Tonks are you ok?" she turned to him smiling.

"Yes. An unemotional me. Drained of all feelings, depressed. That is what my boggart is. It was telling me that everyone I know will die." Remus hugged her in response.

"Mine is a full moon." Tonks nodded.

"Well, on to happier things. We are all alone." She flashed Remus a seductive smile.

They both leaned forward until their lips meant in a passionate kiss. Remus walked Tonks to the wall. He felt her knees go weak.

The reason for this passion was not just because of their obvious affection towards each other. Remus being the private person he is does not like kissing her in front of everyone. Also Harry does not know of their relationship. Not that they wanted to hide it but because he has been under so much stress lately.

It was not uncommon for Tonks to randomly pull Remus into a room for a quick snog. But this act also went both ways. Remus sometimes felt he would die if he did not feel her against him that minute.

No they had not taken that step yet. Tonks obviously wanted to advance tot hat 'base' but Remus still needed to digest these new feelings.

"Tonks! Remus! Dinner!" Tonks and Remus parted.

"Damn, it was just getting good." Tonks said joking. Remus gave her a grin.

"Well we will just need to find time later to finish."

"I will hold you to that professor." They made their way downstairs.

The months passed by like this. Stolen sweet passionate kisses. Even when the kids went back to school. Remus was so happy. He had his friend back, a women he loved, and a home! Soon December came, time for Christmas. Remus was in the parlor reading a muggle novel when Tonks entered.

"We should do something special for Christmas." She sat on the floor in front of Remus.

"Like what?" Remus asked never looking up. Sirius entered and sat in the opposite corner.

"Like we can only buy each other something purple." Remus looked up as Sirius snorted.

"I can see it now Remus in a purple sweater with green dots shaped like hearts." Sirius said. Tonks picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"That was just an example!" Tonks said defending herself.

"Then what?" Remus asked, Tonks now had his full attention.

"How about we give each other something we have. But not like a lamp that someone gave you that you hate, but something you think they would like. And then buy something small for only 2 gallons **(AN: that would be twenty American dollars)**." Tonks smiled.

"Alright you are on." Remus said. He will never admit that he was happy with this decision, seeing as he is skimp on money.

"Ok, well I have to go to work. See you." Tonks gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye love." Remus squeezed her hand.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Sirius asked. Tonks went over to him and punched him on the shoulder instead.

"Bye Sirius." Tonks said as she closed the door. 

"So what are you going to get my dear old cousin? Well in my opinion the whole idea is stupid."

"Sure, you think that for someone with money!" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, but atleast you can leave this house!" Remus smirked.

"Yes, I think I will take a quick walk. Get some fresh air. Maybe go get a coffee at that muggle coffee shop. Wasn't that your favorite?" Sirius glared at Remus.

"You wouldn't want to walk the dog would you?"

"No dogs allowed in the café!" Remus as he too exited.

Soon enough the kids were home for Christmas break. Sirius had taken to decorating the house. Mistletoe was enchanted to hold the two captive until they kissed and the mistletoe found the kiss worthy.

Sirius had taken to trying to catch Remus and Tonks together in it, especially if he could do it when everyone else was in the room.

Soon it was Christmas day. Remus was down stairs opening presents with Sirius, Harry, and the Weasley's. Tonks was spending the morning with her parents. He was nervous about his gift to Tonks.

Soon a door was heard being opened followed by a loud crash.

"I'll go." Remus said standing.

He entered the foyer to see Tonks on the ground. He helped her up.

"Merry Christmas." Tonks hair was bright red with a green streak in the front.

"Merry Christmas love." Remus said kissing her on the lips quickly.

They entered the room and Tonks extracted a small bag that she then sxpanded. She started handing out presents to all except Remus.

After about ten minutes Remus and Tonks excused themselves and they went up to Remus' room.

Remus went to his dresser and extracted two presents, one considerably bigger than the other.

"Ladies first." Tonks smiled and opened the smaller one first. It was a necklace with a jewel pendant of a pink and purple butterfly.

"I am guessing that this was not they previously owned one, at least I hope not." Remus chuckled.

"You are correct."

"It is beautiful. Will you?" Remus placed the necklace on Tonks.

"You look gorgeous." Tonks smiled.

Remus looked on nervously as she tackled opening the second present. She gasped at what it was. She looked up at Remus.

"My mother gave it to me. I never used it so I thought you might like it. I know how you love memories." Sitting on Tonks' lap was a pensive. The pensive was medium sized. The stone bowl was grey with a silver decorative base.

"Remus, thank you." Tonks wiped a tear from her eye.

"No problem." Tonks reached in her pocket and resized two packages.

"I hope you like it."

"Which one is which?"

"That one is the new one." She pointed to the bigger of the two.

When Remus opened it he was surprised with a photo album. As he flipped through it there were picture from his childhood up until just two weeks ago. He stopped at a picture of the two of them. They were at the table. They were holding hand and smiling. Sirius had taken the picture.

"Sirius helped me with it. He put some picture in there himself." Remus smiled mumbling thank you.

He went for the second gift. It was a rare first edition of Donte's Inferno.

"It was my grandfathers. He liked rare books. He gave it to me before he died and I thought you might like it. I know it is one of you favorites, yours in falling apart." Remus shut her up with a kiss.

"It is perfect, thank you."

They were about to kiss again, then Molly was once again heard calling them for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**dancergirl10****- Thank you! I could not help with the whole kissing thing. The idea being that because of Remus their relationship is private, so the chances they get keep getting ruined.**

**AN: Next chapter will be the Dom fight, and a big change!**

Remus and Tonks were sitting in her flat. Today was their sixth month anniversary. Tonks could not believe she had an actual boyfriend for more than a month.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked turning from the stove. He was making them spaghetti and had banned Tonks from the kitchen, for obvious reasons. Tonks looked at him through the window in the wall.

"Nothing. So when is dinner?" Remus laughed.

"Patience. Would you like to try the sauce?" Tonk eagerly nodded and carefully made her way into the tiny kitchen. She sat on the counter as Remus got a spoon out.

"Here." Remus placed the spoon in Tonks mouth.

"Mmm. I really did not get to taste it that well. I need another taste." Remus smiled as he obliged.

"Well?" Tonks closed her eyes. Her tongue wiped her lips clean.

"I think…" Tonks sentence was cut off by Remus' lips on hers. They sat there for a minute just snogging. When they separated Tonks' eyes meant his.

"I could not help myself."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Remus laughed and went back to the sauce.

"So how is it?" Tonks thought for a minute.

"I've had better." Tonks had to struggle to keep a straight face as Remus turned to her.

"Oh really. Well I guess you don't get any than." Tonks jumped off the counter.

"I was just kidding." Remus did not turn from the stove.

"Don't try to spare my feelings." Tonks went up to him and placed her hands around his waist.

"I am not. I was just kidding. Don't tell Molly but yours is better than hers." Remus turned in her arms.

"You know you just gave me ammunition against you." Tonks smiled seductively.

"Yes, but what will you do with it, professor?" Remus reached behind himself and turned off the stove. They started walking out of the kitchen with Tonks' arms still around him.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Remus whispered in her ear.

"Remus please." Tonks panted.

"Please what Nymphadora?" Tonks looked into Remus' eyes and saw they were glazed over. Lust, love, and passion were in his eyes also.

"Dinner can wait." Tonks led him to the bedroom.

Tonks awoke and saw the clock shinning midnight. They had been asleep for five hours! Tonks smiled when she felt his arms around her. She could not see him because her back was to him. She suppressed her need to see him with the need to let him sleep. He was more tried than usual because the full moon was in two days.

She was surprised at the strength he had. Normally so close to the full moon he loses some strength and the animal tends to take over. But tonight that did not happen. You see last night was their first time together.

It was incredible. He was always making sure she was taken care of before himself. He had the strength of two men. Tonks did see in his eyes at some points the animal take over. But instead of scaring her it excited her. This would defiantly be something she would relive in the pensive he gave her.

"Hey. Are you hungry?" Tonks smiled, she rolled over in his arms.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I have been watching you for about twenty minutes."

"You are lucky I like you, or I might have thought you were a creep." Remus laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Did I hurt you? I know the animal…" Tonks placed her finger against his mouth.

"Hey, you could never hurt you. And don't let this go to your head but that was probably the best I have ever had."

"Same here." Tonks searched his face and knew it would be ok to say it.

"I love you." Remus wiped a stray hair from her face.

"I love you too." Remus had never seen a bigger smile in his life.

"Good, now that that is out of the way, I am just a little hungry." Tonks placed two fingers close together to help prove her point.

"Ok, get dressed and meet me in the living room." Remus got up and placed his boxers on.

"You know I could meet you in the kitchen." Tonks yelled back at him.

"We don't want to burn down the flat, do we?" Remus yelled back.

"Point taken." Tonks got up and put on underwear and Remus shirt and made her way to the living room, waiting for the man she loved.

Two Days later

"So dear cousin what did you and my friend do the other day? He missed his ten o'clock curfew." Sirius asked as they sat in the kitchen. Tonks had just arrived from work and was here for Remus' big night. Ever since they got together she had stayed in his room while he was in the attic.

"Well mum, we ate and watched a muggle movie." At least one of the things was true.

"That was not what he told me." Sirius said staring down his cousin.

"I told you nothing." Tonks looked to the door, Remus was there leaning.

"Babe, you should be in the attic saving your strength."

"Yes listen to your wife." Sirius said earning a glare from both.

"I was just coming to say goodnight. And that I will see you two later." Tonks stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Sirius asked to Tonks. Tonks instead gave him a rude hand gesture.

"Is Scruffles going to make an appearance tonight?" Tonks asked when Remus had left to go upstairs with the assistance of Arthur who just arrived.

"No, I think I gave Remus a few more scars last time. The man had enough."

"I like his scars." Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"How many have you seen?" Tonks caught on to the innuendo.

"Just the ones on his arms and face." Tonks said never taking her eyes off the biscuit in front of her.

"Sure and pigs fly."

"They can you know." Tonks said smirking.

"How?" Sirius asked sitting a bit straighter."

"With magic, duh!" Sirius was about to respond when a howl was heard.

"That would be your boyfriend. So has he told you a certain three word sentence to you yet?"

"Maybe." Tonks blushed.

"He did. Thank God!"

"Why?

"Well for one we won't be alone now, and second he has been trying to figure out if he should for weeks."

"He really has." Tonks was shocked.

"Yeah always wondering asking if it would be too soon."

"Well I have wanted to tell him for a while now." Sirius smirked.

"That is because you are young and immature." Tonks tore off a piece of her biscuit and threw it at him.

"Well…" they heard another howl.

"Did that seem a bit close to you?" Sirius asked.

They slowly made their way up the stairs wand at the ready. They ascended the stairs quickly and quietly. When they reached the second floor they were horrified to find Remus in his wolf form cornering Arthur.

"Help me." Arthur said. In response Remus growled.

"Remus." Tonks yelled before she could stop herself. Sirius shot her a look that said you idiot.

Remus stepped away from Arthur towards Sirius and Tonks. He growled at them. Sirius was about to change into Scruffles but Tonks stopped him. She took a step forward.

"Tonk get back here. Idiot I will not save you if he mauls you." Sirius said threw clenched teeth.

"Thanks." Tonks sarcastically replied as she took another step forward. Remus also took a step forward and growled at her.

"Who are you growling at Kojo?" Tonks said. Sirius and Arthur watched in amazement as Tonks reached Remus and patted his head. Remus seemed to be leaning into her hand.

"Bloody Hell! How do you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Tonks knows a werewolf won't attack its mate." Sirius said as it dawned on him.

"Come on Remus." Tonk lead him to the attic. She reemerged in the kitchen a few moments later. Arthur explained at he heard a noise and looked out of his room and saw Remus. They concluded that Arthur did not latch the door properly.

"Well I am off to bed." Tonks said goodbye and went to Remus' room and after getting comfortable in his bed so that all she could smell was him, she went off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I just got back to school from winter brake. Be ready for **_**change**_

Tonks awokr from her lover's arms are looked out into the June sky. Glancing at Remus she quietly and quickly slipped out. She put on one of his shirts she found in his room. Quietly as to not wake the whole house Tonks made her way to the attic then out to the roof.

She took a deep breath. The June night was filled that day with a breeze that felt good against the 60 degree night. The stars shined bright, Tonks noticed a shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes and made her wish.

"I wish that my ominous would go away." Tonks did not know why but she felt, no knew something was going to go down, and soon.

She did not know what time it was but she could see the sun trying to break through. Suddenly she felt a presence on the roof with her. She turned and smiled at her cousin as he sat next to her.

"What's up Dora?" Tonks shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. I just have this feeling. Something is coming." Sirius patted her shoulder.

"I think you are just paranoid."

"Sirius! I know what I feel, it was the same thing…"

"What Dora?" Tonks turned to him.

"The feeling I had is the same one I had just before the Potters dies and you got arrested." Sirius' face dropped.

"Are you sure."

"Unfortunately. Promise me you will not do anything… you would normally do." Sirius laughed.

"Dora…" Tonks cut him off.

"No! Promise me. I can't lose you again." Sirius wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Don't cry. I promise." Tonks smiled even though she knew it was an empty promise.

"Thank you. I should go inside before Remus wakes up." Sirius stopped her from going.

"How are you two doing?" Tonks smiled, the first sincere one Sirius had scene yet.

"Good. It is just…"

"What?"

"I feel sometimes like Remus can't trust me and he is trying to push me away." Sirius shook his head.

"I think it is the opposite. Remus has had a hard life. People have come and gone from him. So he figured that it was better to cut people off completely, to protect himself. Then all of a sudden this young, clumsy, beautiful witch comes his way and breaks down everything he built up. I think he loves and trust you so much that he preparing himself just incase he has to lose you. You know it is not everyday that a woman comes around that accepts his weaknesses and his curse and still loves him. Just be patient, this is new to him."

"I know he loves me. I feel it when he looks and touched me."

"Eww!" Sirius screamed like a girl. Tonks hit him.

"Not like that. Well like that too. But the little things he does. How he always makes sure I am alright. How he squeezes my hand if I need comfort. He lets me rant and scream and then calms me down. How he grabs me if I trip like it is an instinct. I would do anything for him."

"I am positive that he will never leave you." Tonks smiled weakly.

"Well I pray you are right."

"Come on, I want some tea." Sirius stood and held out his hand. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Molly was there already preparing breakfast, and it was only six.

"Bloody hell! How do you do that?" Sirius and Tonks asked at once. They turned to eachother and laughed.

"You two are too much like each other." They jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. They never saw him at the table behind the newspaper.

"God Moony! You almost gave me a heart attack." Sirius said proving his point by holding his chest. Tonks moved over to Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, good morning."

"Morning love. I was surprised when I awoke and saw you were gone. Then I noticed Sirius was too." Sirius was trying to look behind the newspaper and hear the conversation.

"Sorry if I worried you." Remus let go of one of her hands and squeezed it.

"I was not worried. My shirt looks nice on you." Tonks blushed,

"Thank you. Well we were talking on the roof. I feeling like something is coming."

"If that is how you feel than I support your feeling."

"Be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sirius, but if I lost you. I don't know how I would survive." Remus let go of her hand and placed it on her cheek. Tonks leaned into it.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Tonks leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Don't suck face at the table please!" Sirius asked. Molly blushed; Tonks and Remus did not notice that the newspaper had fallen.

The three could have sworn that they heard Molly say "if only Arthur would kiss me like that." That just made Toinks and Remus blush.

The day went on with Tonks becoming more and more paranoid. Then it happened, they got a patronus from McGonagall saying Harry and some friends left for the Department of Mystery.

"Sirius stay here!" Tonks yelled to her cousin as she, Lupin, Molly, and Arthur were getting ready to leave.

"No I can't leave Harry to Voldemort."

"You promised me!" Sirius looked into his hurt cousin's eyes.

"I promised James and Lily." Tonks nodded praying her tears would not fall.

"Lets go." Remus yelled. They left the house and disapparated.

They reached the department and entered the veil room. Then they attacked.

Tonks saw Remus go towards Dolohov, Sirius go to Harry and battled Lucius. That left Bellatrix to her.

"Hello half-blood scum. So Nymphadora, how is your filthy mother and your nasty father?"

"They are ok, Aunt Bella. I will be sure to tell them you asked about them before your death." Bellatrix struck first.

"Sectumsempra!" Tonks moved too soon and the spell hit her arm. She dove out of the way of another spell.

"Stupefy!" Tonks screamed. Bella moved.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Tonks looked quickly to see were every one was, still in the same places. Bellatrix took her opening.

"Crucio!" Tonks fell in pain. She would not scream because Bella would enjoy it. Bella let the curse up quick and then set it on her again. She slowly advanced to her.

"You will not win." Bella held the curse to the point where a tear ran down Tonks' face. Bella kicked Tonks down the stairs and the last thing she saw was Sirius running to Bella.

Tonks sat quickly sat up. Her head spun as she took in the sight of St. Mungo's. Sitting in the chair was Molly.

"Molly?" Molly looked up and smiled.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"What happened to me?" Tonks asked holding her head.

"Bellatrix used and unforgivable on you then kicked you down the stairs. You hit your head and cracked it open…" molly trailed off like here was something she wanted to saw yet did not.

"What is it Molly?" Tonks got panicked.

"Tonks, calm down! Everyone is fine. Sirius is with Harry. He got cleared you know? Fudge saw Sirius fighting Bellatrix and cleared him. Moody, Kingsley, and the kids are fine."

"What about Remus?" Molly's face fell.

"Physically yes, emotionally no." Tonks was about to asked what that meant then Remus entered.

"I will leave you two." Molly stood and as she was leaving she squeezed Remus' shoulder. Remus looked to the ground, that worried Remus.

"Remus? What is wrong?" Remus looked to her. His eyes were void of all emotion. Tonks wished he did not look at her, the look made her blood run cold.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Tonks' eyes grew.

"What? I'm pregnant?" Remus looked to the ground.

"Were, you lost the baby. They said it was because of the curse and Bellatrix's strength behind it.

"What?" Tonks' sobs filled the room. Her heart broke. She placed a hand on her stomach. She never knew. She would never know her child. Nevr know their favorite color, get to see them off to school, or get to see Remus held it. She looked to Remus.

"I can't do this anymore." Remus motioned between them.

"Why? Is this because of the baby? Remus if I had know…" Remus cut her off.

"Can you imagine the child? It could have been a werewolf. I would never want a child to suffer because I am its father. I mean how do I know if it was really mine. I was gone for a couple weeks." Tonks glared at him.

"I know what you are doing Remus! It will not work! You know very damn well that this baby was yours. As for your idea that we should not be together, screw you! God I hate you right now! I HATE YOU!" Sirius, Moody, and Molly ran into the room after hearing Tonks' scream.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked as he made his way to Tonks' side.

"Remus is leaving me and he id glad this baby died. It saved him from having to realize that he has to take care of someone else, meaning his head would have to come out of his arse! I HATE YOU! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Sirius left Tonks (Molly took his place in comforting the hysterical girl) and grabbed Remus' arm, dragging him outside.

Tonks looked out the window to see Sirius yelling at Remus. Remus yelled back, their voices could not be heard.

"You GIT! You left her! She just lost your baby and now you leave?"

"Sirius that baby could have…"

"Been a miracle. You just screwed up Remus."

"You don't think I know that! I love her but I can't have her or this!" Remus left. Sirius entered the room.

"Can you leave us?" Molly nodded and left. Sirius took back his spot.

"He is a prick!" Sirius said. He looked to Tonks and her hair morphed. Not to her usual pink but a mousy brownish- black. It was wavy and reached just beyond her shoulders. Her skin paled and her nose got smaller. She was no longer sobbing. Instead she was just staring where Remus had been.

"I just lost a baby I did not know of and the love of my life." She whispered. Sirius' heart bleed for her.

"I wish I could take away your pain. Remus will be back. Just you wait." Sirius whispered into her hair.

"I am going to stay with Molly at the burrow." Tonks said not moving.

"You can stay at Grimmauld place. I will kick Remus out." Tonks' head turned quickly.

"No! He has nowhere to go. This is my battle. Sirius go to him. Make sure he is ok. I just want to sleep." Sirius nodded and made his was to the door.

"Sirius, Bellatrix?"

"Got away love. I am sorry." Tonks nodded. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a nightmare where she re-lived this past year. Everything from stolen kisses to Remus questioning the baby's paternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**dancergirl10****: Thank you! When I was planning the story I was like, I can't kill Sirius but I needed something to make the chapter sad.**

**brighter than tonks****: I am happy you are enjoying it. I am trying to keep you on our toes! Though Book 6 is mostly the same, a few changes.**

**AN: Sorry for all the mistakes last chapter! Sooooo Sorry for the short chapter!**

Remus slammed the door to Grimmauld Place shut. He just arrived from walking around London for five hours. He trudged up the stairs to his room, ignoring Mrs. Black's screams. He had no need to cover her. His heart and head was in a different place.

He knew the baby was his. He was just trying to push her away. The worst part was that it did not work, and Tonks probably hated him right now. But that was probably was for the best his head kept telling him.

But his heart disagreed. It kept making him see Tonks' face. It killed him to see her hurt like that. What Sirius and Tonks did not know was that before Remus left he saw Sirius holding Tonks and her image fading into one of plain and hurt. Her once bright hair that symbolized her youth and life, was now a plain brown all because of him.

Remus kicked a box that was next to him.

"What did the box do to you?" Remus turned to see Sirius in the doorway.

"Come to yell at me? Well I will just be gathering my things and I will be leaving." Remus turned picking up the box he had just kicked.

"I am not going to yell at you. And I don't want you to leave. No matter what Moony you are my friend. I don't agree with your decisions or actions tonight but I will respect them." Remus turned to him.

"So you aren't kicking me out? I know Tonks was ordered not be alone for a while. I figured she was coming here." Sirius shook his head.

"No. She decided to stay at the Burrow. I am under strict orders from her not to kick you out." Remus looked to the gorund.

"I do truly love her Sirius. I just can't take the risk of something happening to her or the baby we almost had." Remus whispered the last part. Sirius crossed the room to him, putting a comforting arm around him.

"You really hurt her. But she won't give up on you." Remus looked to him.

"I know and that scares me. She will keep pursuing me and I don't know how long I can deny her. "

"Maybe that is your brain trying to tell yourself to let her back in."

"No. Sirius Dumbledore asked me to go live with the wolves for a week."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I can't. She needs room." Sirius punched him.

"That will just piss her off more, if you don't tell her. Come on lets go for drinks, now that I am a free man!" Remus smiled.

"I almost forgot."

"Well I didn't." Remus smiled as Sirius led them out into the night.

They arrived back to the house an hour later, Remus carrying Sirius. He had just gotten him into the parlor when Arthur appeared in the fire.

"Remus? Is that you?" Remus knelt.

"Yes Arthur. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, er, no. Is Sirius there?" Remus looked questioning.

"He is passed out; we just came home from the pub. What is it?" Arthur looked hesitant.

"Well it is Tonks. She is putting up a fight at St. Mungo's demanding to leave. We were hoping Sirius could come and talk to her. But…" Remus inhaled deeply.

"Are the nurses telling her to stay?"

"Yes, but she hates hospitals and is telling them she wants to go home. She is weak and the doctors want her there for a couple days. She still needs to recuperate from the unforgivable and losing the baby." Remus could not stop himself.

"I am on my way." Arthur nodded. Remus breathed deeply and stepped outside then apparating. He appeared inside St. Mungo's.

"Remus dear she is on a mission!" Molly said.

"Is she still in there?" Remus asked pointing to the door. His question was answered when he heard her voice.

"I WANT TO LEAVE!" her voice once filled with sweetness and happiness, was now filled with pain and sorrow. Remus opened the door.

"I WANT…" He voiced trailed off when she saw him. The nurse saw him and as he made his way out the door he said this.

"Try to stop her!" Remus nodded his head never breaking eye contact with Tonks. Soon it was just them.

"What do you want?" Tonks' voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Arthur called. Sirius would have came but he is passed out on the couch."

"I don't want to see you." Remus' heart broke but he knew what he had to do.

"You need to stay here. Tonks you where under the cruciatus longer than most people. You need to rest."

"I can rest at the Burrow." She argued back.

"You need to heal after losing the baby."

"I believe the father of the baby should be present for any discussion abotut he baby." She shot back.

"Tonks that child would not want its mother to get herself hurt!" She sat up quickly.

"NO THAT CHILD WOULD HAVE WANTED ITS FATHER TO BE WITH ITS MOTHER, REMUS! You once told me that you would never hurt me, but you are killing me." Tonks wiped away a tear.

"You don't think this is killing me? IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS KNOWING IT IS PARTLY MY FAULT. I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN. IF I COULD I WOULD GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP YOU FROM GOING! I WANTED THAT BABY MORE THAN YOU KNOW!" Remus was now crying.

"Then don't push me away! I am trying to hold on with dear life!"

"There is some many thing that can happen to your or any children we might have had. There is so much stuff you don't know about me."

"That is not my fault. It is not my fault you never let me all the way in!" Remus took a step backwards.

"I am going to live with the werewolves for a week. Please Tonks don't make me worry more than I already will. Please stay here until they release you. I need to know that you are ok." Remus pleaded as he grabbed the door handle. As he opened it to leave Tonks spoke.

"Ok. Be careful." Remus nodded he was not facing her. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he left.

"She will stay." Molly nodded and walked back into the room. Remus exited the building and apparated.

When he got home he brought Sirius to his room, then he left to go sit on the roof.

Once he was there he looked to the moon. The orb in the sky that people seemed to be in love with is the reason why the love of his life was alone in the hospital. That orb was the reason why he was not with her to grieve for their lost child.

"I hate you." Remus said to the moon.

"You always ruin everything. I had a chance to be happy. If it was not for you I would be holding her, not sitting here being the reason she is crying." Remus picked up a stone he found on the roof and threw it at the moon as if he could hit it. As if hitting it would fix everything.

If someone was to look on the roof of Grimmauld Place they would see a man sitting there, despair on his face, crying. That was how Molly found him five hours later.

"Remus, you need to eat something." Molly sat next to him.

"What time is it."

"6 in the morning." Remus looked at her.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. The kids are with her. They don't know anything about the baby." Remus nodded.

"Harry won't be happy."

"No he won't. When it comes to kids and their parents he gets mad easily; which is understandable." Remus nodded.

"Is Sirius up?"

"Yes, he is eating some pancakes. I made him a hangover potion; he is going to see Tonks later."

"I would expect him too." After a moment Molly spoke.

"Everyone heard you and Tonks last night." Remus looked to the ground.

"I figured we got pretty loud."

"I don't agree with you. You two need each other, in time you will see it. Come down when you are ready." Molly stood and patted his shoulder. Remus spoke when he knew she was gone.

"I already know I need her."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been so long

**Sorry it has been so long. I promise to finish this story no matter what. **

Weeks had passed. Tonks had gone back to work, the kids were about to go back to school for their sixth year, and she had not seen Remus since that day at the hospital.

Molly had told Tonks that Remus came back from living with the wolves with no inquires. Tonks was relieved but for some reason she was still sad. She would not admit to herself or anyone else that she had wanted Remus to visit her when he came back. The reason she was not willing to admit this is because Tonks made a vow to get over Remus. But the more she told herself she hated him, the more she realized how much she loved and missed him.

Tonks walked into work only to be called into her boss' office with several other aurors.

"Now that the kids are going back to school the ministry has decided to beef up security. I have appointed Auror Tonks as the head of the mission. She is to decide how to group people, their shifts, and she is to deal with any other issues that arise." Tonks nodded her head proud that she has achieved getting the respect she has been working for.

"Alright everyone, we will work in 10 hour shifts…" Tonks went on teaming people up and assigning their positions. Tonks placed herself without a partner and not in one specific spot. After the meeting was over with Tonks went to her office where she decided to play some muggle music on the radio. A song came on the almost broke her heart all over again.

_Do you know_

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know  
Do ya

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know  
Do ya

How can I love you

If you just don't talk to me, babe.

It flows through my head  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
(Do you know)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
(Do you know)  
But after this episode I don't see,  
you could never tell the next thing life could be

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed

Do you know

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know how it feels)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed

Do you know Do ya

_  
_It was times like this that Tonks thought of Remus and their baby. She wonders what could have been. Would it have been a girl or boy? Would it be a werewolf? Would she have been a good mother? And would Remus have married her?

Tonks sighed as a owl flew to her window. She let it in and took the note from her. It was from Molly wondering if she would like to come over for dinner. Tonks replied yes because she had not had a good meal in forever it seemed.

So quickly time went by and soon it was six, and time for dinner. Tonks decided to floo over to the house because there was a storm brewing outside.

"The Burrow." Tonks landed on her bum in the middle of the Burrow. A hand appeared in front of her. Tonks took a deep breath; she would know that hand anywhere. That hand would reach out at night and touch her hair. That hand would touch her and send shivers down her spine. That hand belonged to the man she both loved and hated at once.

"Hello Remus." Tonks looked to his face. He seemed older and more handsome. Remus smiled slightly when Tonks grabbed his hand.

"Good evening Tonks." Tonks cringed at her name. Remus was the only person that when called she preferred Nymphadora, because with him Tonks was so cold.

"How are you?" Tonks asked looking at her shoes.

"Truthfully not good." Tonks smiled at his answer, he could never lie to her.

"So I hear your living with the wolves went well." She noticed Remus grimace and was not sure if it was because of the memories it conquered or that she had to find out from someone else.

"Yes it did. Moody tells me that you have been appointed head of the mission to keep the school safe." Tonks smiled and nodded. She was about to answer when Sirius came into the room.

"Well I have not seen this in awhile. I can tell why." Tonks and Remus both looked down knowing he was talking about the tension in the room.

"How are you dear cousin? You look better than I last saw you." Tonks walked over to him and hugged him.

"Good. I have been having fun with Harry. It is nice having him at the house; it makes it more like a home." Sirius smiled. Tonks had not seen him this happy in awhile.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks! Dinner is on the table." Sirius and Remus both waited until Tonks left first.

She was happy that all the kids were there. This would be their last day at home, for school started tomorrow.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny…" Tonks hugged each of them. She must have answered I am fine like 20 times. By the time she was able to sit down it was across from Remus.

"So Tonks, are you looking forward to being back at the school?" Hermione asked breaking the tension in the room. The kids had no idea why the adults kept looking at Remus and Tonks. They knew they broke up but they didn't know the reasons why.

"Yeah, it should be fun but hard work at the same time." Hermione smiled.

"It will be fun having you there." Tonks smiled and turned back to her food. While eating dessert Harry asked Tonks if he could speak to her alone. Tonks agreed and left with Harry into the backyard.

"Tonks I overheard Sirius and Professor Lupin talking one night about the baby." Tonks became rigid.

"They were." Harry saw a tear start to form in her eye.

"I just thought you might want to know that Remus said that he regrets how he acted that day. I just thought you might want to know." Harry stood. "I promise not to tell anyone about it." Tonks nodded weakly.

Harry left her there on the bench thinking. Molly came out a few minutes later.

"Honey are you ok?" Tonks broke out into a sob.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Tonks managed to say between sobs.

"He is a fool. He is afraid of his feelings for you so he believes pushing you away will save you both." Molly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"A million words wouldn't bring him back, I know because I tried. Neither would a million tears. I know because I've cried. I never knew I could feel so much pain, and yet be so in love with the person causing it. How can he just fall out of love with me?" Tonks said to Molly looking her in the face. It broke Molly's heart at her words and her face.

"How can I forget you when you're always on my mind? How can I not want you when you're all I want inside? How can I let you go when I don't want us apart? How can I not love you when you control my heart?" Tonks looked at the door to see Remus there. Neither noticed Molly slip away.

"Remus…" Remus smiled slightly then apparated away.

Tonks was left there smiling because she knew in time he would be back. She knew this because he himself just said she controlled his heart. 

**Here is a link to a great vid on Tonks and Remus with the song I used in this chapter:**

/watch?vL3y1cBIVOKQ


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all that are reading my story again

**Thank you to all that are reading my story again! I was going to leave book 6 the same but I changed my mind so the rest of Time is my version of books 6 and 7.**

Remus walked into his bedroom thinking of how he admitted his feelings to Tonks.

"_A million words wouldn't bring him back, I know because I tried. Neither would a million tears. I know because I've cried. I never knew I could feel so much pain, and yet be so in love with the person causing it. How can he just fall out of love with me?" Tonks said to Molly looking her in the face. It broke Molly's heart at her words and her face._

"_How can I forget you when you're always on my mind? How can I not want you when you're all I want inside? How can I let you go when I don't want us apart? How can I not love you when you control my heart?" Tonks looked at the door to see Remus there. Neither noticed Molly slip away._

Remus didn't regret letting Tonks know that he still loved her. He knew she knew in her heart he would always love her but he felt her need for him to hear it and he could not deny her that.

Remus sat on his bed with a sigh. He wanted to get back together with Tonks but he was not sure if they could. There had been so much drama when they broke up. He was afraid Tonks didn't truly forgive him for his hurtful words. He did not want her to get back together with him if she felt any anger with him.

Remus was taken out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes." Sirius popped his head in.

"Hey Harry and I were going to go on the roof would you care to join us?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Remus followed Sirius through the rest of the house and onto the roof where Harry was waiting.

"Hey Remus. Dinner was fun." Remus nodded.

"Yes it was. Molly's food is great. I wish I could cook like that."

"I wish you could too." Sirius said smiling.

"So Harry, looking forward to going back to school?" Remus asked.

"Yes and no. I love Hogwarts but I want to help fight and I can't not at the school." Remus sadly smiled.

"Well unfortunately there will be plenty of fighting for you to do in the school alone." Sirius said.

"Remus can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Remus swallowed hard afraid of what he might ask.

"Of course Harry."

"Are you in love with Tonks? And how do you know if you are in love?" Remus smiled.

"How come you didn't ask me?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, the only person you have ever loved is yourself." Harry said laughing.

"The beautiful love the beautiful. The smart love the smart. And the clumsy auror and intelligent werewolf love each other." Sirius said. Remus blushed.

"Nymphadora... I'm in love with her. I mean, I used to think I knew what love was. I cared about a lot of women, I just don't think I've ever really been in love. I think about her all the time. I don't like it when I'm not with her, I don't want to be with anyone else. That's love, isn't it?" Remus said. Harry and Sirius smiled happy Remus found love.

"Then why are you not with her right now?" Sirius and Harry asked at the same time.

Remus sighed before saying "It is complicated. I love her and I am pretty sure she loves me. But when we broke up there was so much anger. I don't want to get back together with her until I know for sure she is no longer angry. And besides she still is in so much danger by being with me." Sirius hit him over the head.

"She was in the same amount of danger that she was before." Sirius tried to reason with him.

"I know but with the war getting more and more intense she and I do not need added pressure and danger."

"God you are so think headed." Remus and Sirius looked at Harry shocked.

"Wow good for you Harry." Sirius said.

"Thanks. There is this girl I like but I am not sure she likes me that way. But if I knew she did, like you know Tonks loves you, then I would be with her in a second." Harry said, finishing with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't want to tell us who would you?" Sirius asked urging Harry on.

"Sirius, leave the boy alone." Remus said and Harry gave him a smile that said thank you.

"Well we should go to bed; we all have a big day tomorrow." Sirius said standing, Remus and Harry followed.

Remus woke the next morning excited and moody. He was excited because he got to see Tonks today at the train station but tonight was a full moon.

Remus, after chosing his outfit carefully, went downstairs where he knew the order members were meeting.

Mad Eye was sitting at the table talking to Minerva, Molly was talking to Sirius by the stove, Arthur was talking to Kingsley in the corner, and Ginny and Hermione were in the corner talking to Tonks.

Remus noted Tonks' hair was still brown but it was a bit fuller. Her skin was a bit tanner and she seemed to be livelier. Remus was happy because _his _Tonks was coming back. Tonks' worst fear of being emotionless was once alive but now was dying.

Remus joined in the others at the table waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Dumbledore soon arrived so people started to take seats at the table. Tonks quickly took the seat between Hermione and Remus. Remus inhaled her scent of lilac soap, dust from the Three Broomsticks (where he knew she was staying because of her mission to guard the school), and a smell that was unique to Tonks that Remus could only pick up on the day of the full moon.

Tonks turned around and smiled at Remus. Remus' heart fluttered because her smile only reaches her eyes when she is smile at him. So Remus did the only thing he could, he smiled back.

The meeting went well. They determined who would be guarding who. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were in charge of Harry, Mad Eye and Kingsley were in charge of Hermione, and Molly and Arthur had Ron and Ginny. When the meeting was over with Tonks went to walk to the back of the house were everyone was headed, Remus behind her. When she went to pass Sirius, who was waiting for Harry, she tripped thanks to Sirius' foot.

Remus quickly reached down and caught her before she fell to the ground. Remus looked down at her face meeting eyes with her. Remus almost forgot how it felt to have her in his arms. He almost forgot how perfectly she conformed to his body.

Remus reluctantly let her go from his arms.

"It is crowded in here. Easy for me to fall over, but Sirius' foot in my way does not help." Remus nodded not looking away from her eyes. There were at least twenty more people trying to exit the kitchen through the small door.

"Here let me help you." Remus placed his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He felt and heard Tonks take a deep breath when her back went against his chest. Together they made their way to the backyard where everyone was gathering.

When they entered the back Remus removed his arm from her waist but instead held her hand. He saw Sirius and Harry giving him the thumbs up.

"Thanks for helping me in there." Tonks said quietly.

"It is still crowded. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Remus said knowing Tonks understood he was talking about their hands. They made their way over to the designated car where Harry and Sirius already where.

"We figured Remus should drive." Sirius said. He took the passenger seat and Harry sat behind him. That meant that whenever Remus was to look in his mirror there was Tonks.

"So dear cousin thank God Moony was there to catch you other wise there might have been a bruise on that pretty face of yours." Sirius said smirking. Remus saw Tonks stick her tongue out at him.

"Yes Sirius thank God he was there. But if it was not for some bloody prick I might have not almost fallen." Sirius' mouth fell open.

"Nymphadora! You know not to swear in front of Harry." So instead Tonks threw him the finger.

"Ok kids. We are here." Remus said parking the car. He got out and opened Tonks' door for her.

"Thank you Remus." Tonks smiled and waited for him to start to walk to the platform. Remus and Tonks walked to the platform in a silence that was comfortable. Remus let Tonks enter first then Remus went. When he came through he saw Tonks put on her auror robe.

"Now I am on the job." Remus blushed because remember late nights removing that robe from her.

"I forgot to congratulate you on being in charge of the mission." Tonks smiled.

"Thanks. It is a lot of responsibility. Well I have to go check with the conductor and then make sure everyone gets on safely."

"Yeah, we are about to leave." Tonks reached up and gave him a hug.

"Be careful tonight." Tonks whispered in his ear.

"You be careful too. Hogwarts maybe pretty but it is dangerous." Remus also whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to worry about me." Tonks said as they separated but still in his arms.

"I know, but I do." Remus said making to lock eyes with her.

"That's funny because I will always worry about you." Tonks reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." Remus squeezed her hand. He watched as she went up to Sirius and hugged him goodbye and watched him whisper something in her ear causing her to smile. Sirius walked towards him.

"So you and my cousin seem to be getting closer. I believe while you were saying goodbye I saw a touch of pink in her hair." Remus smiled at the thought of causing her hair to turn pink.

"Let's go it is almost time, I can feel it." Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You took your potion right?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah. So is Snuffles going to make an appearance?" Remus asked as they were drving home.

"Yeah. He has not been out to play in a while." Sirius smirkd. They arrived home and Remus went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Later at 7 Remus went to the attic to get ready for the transformation. Ten minuted later Sirius entered.

"The kids are at school. There was some trouble on the train between Draco and Harry but Tonks broke it up."

"When will those boys learn to grow up?" Remus asked.

"Never." Sirius smiled as Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"It is time." Remus transformed into the beast and Sirius transformed into Snuffles.

By the time Remus woke it was noon the next day. He looked over his body and saw no new scares. He slowly made his way to his room, changed, and made his way to the parlor. Sirius and Molly were in there, talking about what seemed important.

"What is going on?" Remus asked. Sirius gave him a sad look to which Molly mirrored.

"Remus you should sit." Molly said going to him and forcing him to sit.

"Sirius?" Sirius breathed in heavy and reached for the Daily Prophet and handing it to him. All the color drained from Remus.

On the cover it showed a dead girl with a pink wig on with Bellatrix standing behind her laughing. Carved into the girl's stomach was:

_Nymphadora you are next_


	9. Chapter 9

"Tonks take three cleansing breaths." Tonks told herself. After her breaths she looked down at the newspaper.

That poor girl killed so her aunt could send her a message. The anger caused Tonk's hair to turn ice blue. Tonks gasped.

"Oh my God!! My hair is back!" Tonks smiled but then thought of what made her hair mousy brown.

"God Tonks stop thinking of the past." Tonks was cut off from her conversation with herself by a knock at her door. She pushed down the hope that it was Remus.

When she opened the door Sirius was standing there.

"Tonks, are you ok?" Sirius asked her once he let her go from the hug he gave her.

"I am fine. The ministry is sending aurors over here to put like twenty thousand more protecting spells around the apartment." Sirius scowled.

"Why haven't they taken you off the mission? I don't want you walking around…" Tonks cut him off.

"They tried but I refused to leave. Sirius, this is a war, I am in danger no matter where I am." Sirius sighed.

"I am just worried about you cuz." Tonks gave him a smile.

"So has Molly found out yet? I am sure she is freaking out right now." Sirius smilled.

"Well, ironically, Remus is the one freaking out. Molly had to calm him down." Sirius laughed at Tonks trying not to smile.

"Well you can tell Remus that I am fine and that laugh in the face of danger."

"Do you now, dear niece?" Tonks and Sirius turned around and saw Bellatrix and Narcissa standing there.

"Look at this, a family reunion." Narcissa said sarcastically. Tonks and Sirius pulled out their wands. Bella and Narcissa did the same.

"Aw, look Narcissa, Nymphadora and Sirius want to play." Tonks made the first move.

"Locomotor mortis!" Bellatrix easily defected it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Sirius' spell hit Narcissa right in the middle of her chest.

"Narcissa! You will die right now!" Bella screamed. She pointed her wand at Tonks.

"Reduktomorpho." A purple light came from Bella's wand. As it inched closer to Tonks it turned a shade of blue then green. Tonks and Sirius had never seen or heard that spell before.

The light hit Tonks in the chest and she fell backwards. Bellatrix laughed and disappeared. Sirius fell to his knees in front of Tonks. He raised her into his arms and went to the fireplace.

Sirius came out on the other side at the Burrow. Remus, Molly, and Arthur were at the table talking about the newspaper, when Sirius screamed.

"Remus help!" Remus looked over his should and the color drained from his face. Tonks was in Sirius's arms. She was colorless and appeared not to be breathing. Remus stood quickly and ran over to them.

"Sirius what happened?" Remus' hand touched Tonks' face and he was shocked at how cold it was.

"I went over to her room and as we were talking Bellatrix and Narcissa showed up. We started fighting and I killed Narcissa. Bellatrix went even madder and shot a curse I had never heard of before right at Tonks. She left and I came over here." Molly was tending to Tonks, who was now in Remus' arms, while Arthur flooed over to Hogwarts to get Poppy and let Dumbledore know what happened.

Remus looked back down at Tonks, fear bubbling in his chest. She looked so lifeless. He looked up when he heard Poppy, Arthur, and Dumbledore arrive. Everyone moved out of their way. What they saw touched all of their hearts. Tonks was laying Remus's arms and he was staring down at her with so much love.

"Dumbledore…" Remus heard in the distance Sirius telling Dumbledore about the curse.

"Remus, can you bring her to the couch?" Poppy asked, she gave him a sorry look.

After Remus set her down on the couch he left Poppy to examine her with the help of Molly.

"What do you think the curse is Dumbledore?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know Arthur. I was aware that the Death Eaters were making up curses."

"Like the last war." Remus added gravely. What seemed like an eternity to Remus passed before Poppy came over.

"As you already know the curse was made by Death Eaters, so it was designed to hurt. I have determined that the curse is causing her to go into a coma. The coma longer the coma, the more likely it is that she will die." Poppy added sadly. No one could bare to look at Remus.

"Do you have any idea how to remove her from the coma?" Sirius asked, trying not to cry.

"I don't know. We can sit around and wait for her to come out of it on her own or you can try and come up with a cure." Molly spoke next.

"In the past wasn't the cure to the curses simple, and that was what made them so hard to figure out." Arthur started to nod in agreement.

"Remember when Amila got that nasty curse the cure was casting the curse on her again." Arthur finished saying.

"Yes, but are we willing to risk her life and cast the curse again?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it will bring her back, than yes." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you are the only one here who heard the curse. You would have to do it." Sirius looked sick at the thought. "I will do it."

Everyone took a step back as Sirius approached Tonks with his wand drawn.

"Reduktomorpho!" Sirius once again saw that purple light approach Tonks and watched it turn blue then hit her in the chest again.

No one spoke for the next minute. Nothing happened. Remus slowly walked to Tonks and laid a hand on her forehead. His head shot up.

"She is getting warm." Poppy came forward and did a quick check.

"It appears she is waking up." Everyone watched for the next five minutes. Then slowly Tonks' eyes opened. The first person she eyes landed on where Remus' worried ones.

"Remus?" Tonks asked, her voice cracking and laced with tiredness.

"Shh, rest Nymphadora." Remus said quietly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said weakly. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. Tonks closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"She can stay here for the night." Molly said.

"No thanks, Molly. After what happened I would feel better if she was at Grimmauld with me." Sirius said watching Remus watch over his cousin.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked. Sirius tilted his head in the direction of the couch. Molly smiled at the love Remus was showing Tonks. "Alright I will make some food for you to bring home with you. God knows there is probably nothing in that kitchen of yours." Molly said as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"We must be going." Dumbledore said as he and Poppy flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Remus will you carry her back home?" Sirius asked. Molly had come back and loaded his arms with food. Remus nodded his head.

He gathered Tonks into his arms and carried her outside where he disapparated to Grimmauld Place. Once there he carried her to his room where he laid her on his bed to rest.

Once downstairs he entered the kitchen Sirius was finishing putting the food away.

"When will you two just snog each other?" Sirius asked not looking up from the cabinet.

"Real mature Sirius." Remus said trying not to laugh.

"I am serious. You two just need to get back together." Remus shook his head and started to walk away. "Remus, you should give her another blanket yours is a bit old." Remus smiled at Sirius' ability to know where he placed Tonks.


	10. Chapter 10

**I made a promise to you guys that I will finish this story and I intend to keep that promise. Sorry it took so long but I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

When Tonks opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Remus looking down at her. She watched the relief overtake the exhaustion in the deep depths of his eyes. The relief was quickly replaced with love and to Tonks' confusion sadness. She felt the weight of the four blankets on her slide away as she slowly sat up trying not to show Remus just how sore and in pain she was.

"How are you feeling love?" Tonks smiled at the question but also at the nickname she had long since wished to hear come from his lips, but thought she may never again. She closed her eyes and smiled as Remus pushed a lock of her still brown, but slightly lighter, hair out of her face.

"Bloody gross." Her voice had become hoarse from lack of use. "I feel like I need a shower and a big bowl of Molly's cooking." Remus laughed.

"I would imagine so. You have been unconscious for about two days." Tonks' eyes widened.

"That long, wow. I bet everyone is right worried about my sorry arse." Remus shook his head.

"Don't worry about anyone but yourself, you need to keep your strength." Tonks looked Remus right in the eyes.

"But I do worry, especially about you." Tonks had not meant for the last part to slip out but she was not sorry it did.

"Tonks…" Remus never got to finish what he was going to say, Tonks could tell it was something serious, because Sirius came busting through the door.

"Dora! Thank God you are awake. Molly was about to come up here and drag Remus to the kitchen because it seems this silly git made a pact not to eat until you did too. Thank God you didn't die or Remus would have starved to death." Remus rolled his eyes as Tonks gave him a look. She could tell he had not been taking care of himself.

"And how did you know she was awake or did you just get lucky?" Remus asked helping Tonks off the bed.

"I could hear voices," Tonks snickered and Sirius glared, "So I came to investigate and heard my lovely cousins' voice."

"Well could you please go tell everyone that Remus and I will be down in a little." Sirius gave Tonks' a funny look and left the room. Tonks' turned to Remus blushing. "I want to take a shower but need um," Tonks looked away feeling her face get red as her blush rose up her body, "I um need some help." Tonks felt Remus grab her face and gently turned her face to his.

"Of course." Tonks closed her eyes and leaned into his hand sighing.

"And I will need to borrow some clothes; I can't wait to get out of these. I feel so… disgusting." Tonks heard Remus scoff and move closer to her leaning in.

"You will never be disgusting Nymphadora, especially to me." Tonks nodded, eyes still closed. She only opened them when Remus grabbed her hand, tingles still there, and lead her to the bathroom attached to his room.

Tonks stood still as Remus started the bath, filling it with her favorite bubbles. Tonks noticed her favorite shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were still in his bathroom, even after all this time. In fact upon looking in the room all her stuff was still there from her many nights and days. Her brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste all where she left them last. He still wanted her in his life; he didn't erase her or forget about her.

Tonks locked eyes with Remus. He had finished filling the bath and was now walked slowly towards Tonks who was leaning against the door frame. When he reached her he took her hand and slowly led her next to the tub. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and Tonks raised her arms as he pulled it off of her, their eyes never straying from each others. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and crouched down to drag them to her feet. Once all her clothes were off Remus helped her into the tub, the hot water instantly soothing her sore muscles and aching body. Tonks closed her eyes and only opened them when all the lights were turned off and Remus lit dozens of candles.

"I will be in the other room, call me when you are ready to get out." Remus turned to leave when Tonks stopped him.

"Stay." She watched in anticipation as he stood with his back to her. Then slowly, to her relief, he turned and sat next to the tub. "Thank you." Remus nodded as a silence that both were comfortable with overtook the room.

Tonks took her time soaking in the tub, slowly cleaning the close encounter with death from her body. At one point Remus stood and helped wash her back and hair.

"You kept everything." Tonks simply stated after he had finished helping wash the conditioner from her hair.

"Of course." Remus stated as if she should not be surprised by his actions or lack thereof. Tonks could feel the air thick with tension. Fighting within herself with what to say versus what not to say, not wanting to scare him off. Remus took charge, like always. "I thought I was going to lose you." If it weren't for the lack of noise Tonks would have missed what he said since he practically whispered it.

"When?" Tonks asked needing to know if he was talking about a couple days ago or a couple months ago that horrible day at St. Mungos.

"When I walked out of the hospital room, when I left like a bloody coward." Remus wouldn't look at Tonks but she was staring at him.

"Remus, look at me, please." Tonks' voice was pleading; she needed him to look at her. Remus closed his eyes, took a large breath, sighed, and looked to her.

"You never lost me, not then not now." Tonks was serious, Remus could tell. "I will always love you not matter how much of a stubborn arse you can be." Remus smiled slightly and chuckled a little. Tonks smiled at the sight. "Now can you help me out of here before I become even more of a prune."

"Of course." Remus stood, went into his room to retrieve the clothes he pulled out for her.

Working at a steady pace Tonks dressed, with the help of Remus, and started to make her way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Tonks was swarmed with concerned friends. Molly was the first to reach Tonks pulling her into one of her famous bear hugs, forgetting Tonks' injuries.

"Let her go before you do her more harm, Molly!" Sirius yelled. Molly stepped away looking sheepish.

"Sorry dear. We were so worried about you."

"It's ok Molly. I really do appreciate all the concern, I am feeling fine." Tonks said looking at everyone in the room: Mad Eye, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, and Remus.

"Sure you are. I would be too if I took an hour bath and was in Moody's clothes." Sirius, Fred, and George snickered as Tonks' blushed. Molly hit the three on the back of their heads.

"You need some food my dear, come on into the kitchen." Molly took Tonks' hand and led her into the kitchen. Molly warmed a bowl of beef stew for her and everyone else. On one side of her was George and the other held Fred. She looked at them with a look of concern on her face at the smirks their faces held.

"So Tonks," Fred started, "if it hurts to move so much how did you change your clothes by yourself?" George finished. Tonks started to choke on a piece of carrot.

"FRED and GEORGE WEASLEY!" They immediately ran from the room with their bowls as Molly ran after them. Remus quickly takes Fred's spot.

"Are you ok?" Tonks nods as Remus starts to rub the small of her back in a soothing pattern.

"One day those boys are going to get it." Tonks said with a smile, everyone laughs.

"Those boys are amazing! Absolutely amazing, great job Arthur!" Sirius said patting Arthur on the back.

The rest of the meal went by with the occasional comment on the quality of the stew. Soon the group moved into the parlor. Tonks was seated in the most comfortable chair. She was saddened by this because she wanted Remus by her side but instead he was across the room on the couch with Mad Eye.

"So how are Harry and the kids? I much preferred being at Hogwarts where I could keep an eye on them myself." Tonks asked the group.

"They are being their normal selves, getting in trouble, neglecting their schoolwork." Molly said with a sigh.

"Harry has himself convinced he has to find You Know Who right this very second." Sirius said. "That boy is going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Welcome to parenthood." Arthur said. Tonks looked down thinking of the baby she never knew. Looking up she saw Remus' eyes on her, he was thinking the same thing.

"Are they getting in trouble with Draco again?" Tonks asked thinking of the fight she broke up between the two school boys.

"He is extremely suspicious of him." Remus answered. Tonks nodded.

"I would be too. That boy is up to something." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The group talked about various topics for the rest of the night. The Avangel family was attacked by Death Eaters for helping a "mudblood" hide in their home. Voldemort was supposedly spotted by Hogwarts along with Bellatrix.

After sometime Tonks decided she wanted to visit her apartment to get some stuff. To her delight and the amusement of other Remus was the first to volunteer to go with her. Minutes later they were stepping out of the fireplace dusting themselves off.

"I just want to grab some clothes." Remus nodded and Tonks started to her room the stops. "Bloody hell here I am assuming that I can just stay with you without even asking. What is bloody hell is wrong with me!" Tonks was so into her rant that she never heard Remus approach her and takes her into his arms, her back to his chest.

"I wouldn't want you to stay anywhere else love." Remus leans in and kisses her neck. Tonks smiles and goes into her room, Remus following her. Tonks goes through her drawers while Remus looks at her stuff. It felt amazing to have him back in her flat.

"You still have this." Tonks looks over and sees Remus running his finger over the rim of the pensieve.

"Of course. I want to show you something, something I watched many times in here." Tonks said moving next to Remus. Tonks found the memory in question and watched Remus emerge himself into her memories, soon joining him.

_Tonks was sitting in her room, playing with a tiny broomstick and a doll. She was racing the two around the room with her hands, playing her one person quidditch match._

"_AND TONKS CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE HOUSECUP!" Tonks cheered. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you dear cousin, Gryffindor is the best house." Tonks looked to her door and saw her favorite cousin standing there._

"_SIRIUS!" Tonks ran up to him, almost tripping as always, and gave him a big hug. "I have been waiting for you to come for forever!" Sirius chuckled._

"_Well my dear cousin, I come here when I can." Tonks started to pout._

"_Why can't that be more often?" Sirius smiled._

"_Because Dora, I have school and friends of my own." Tonks pouted even more._

"_I don't like your friends." Sirius laughed loudly at this which upset the young girl even more._

"_You don't even know them Dora." Tonks folded her arms and gave Sirius an upset look._

"_I don't care! They make it so I can't see you as much! I hate them!" Sirius bent down to her level. _

"_Well I want you to meet them, you will like them, I promise." _

"_They are here!" Tonks looked like she was about to hit him._

"_Yes they are. Your mom is talking to them. She likes them." Tonks' scoffed._

"_This is the same woman who likes that horrid name she gave me." Sirius chuckled and grabbed her hand. _

"_Come on Dora. I promise you will like them, I wouldn't bring them with me if I didn't think you would like them." Sirius started to feel Tonks volunteerly walk with him towards the stairs. _

"_How many are there?" _

"_Well there is James, Remus, and Peter." Tonks nodded and could hear voices as they went down the stairs. _

_When Tonks entered the living room she saw her mom talking to three boys. One looked rat like, she didn't like him already. The second had crazy hair and glasses. The third had scratches on his face, like he got in a fight. _

"_Awww here they are. Tonks, I thought you were going to be rude to our guests." Andromeda said to her daughter. _

"_Never Andromeda. Tonks just needs someone to coax her." Sirius said. He once again got to Tonks' level and pointed to each of his friends. "This is James, Peter, and Remus. Guys this is my favorite cousin the world Nymphadora Tonks." _

"_I hate that name! Call me Tonks!" Tonks' hair turned from pink to red in her anger. She looked at all three boys. "I like you two, not you." Tonks pointed to Remus and James, sticking her tongue out at Peter._

"_NYMPHADORA TONKS! YOU APOLOGIZE NOW!" Andromeda yelled while Sirius was on the floor laughing. _

"_Why you do like saying what is on your mind, don't you?" Remus said. Tonks loved the sound of his voice. Tonks moved over next to him._

"_Yes I do. I don't like lying so I say what I want." Remus chuckled as Andromeda sighed. Tonks sat on the couch and grabbed Remus' hand and made him sit down next to her. "What happened to your face?" Tonks watched Remus look to Sirius and James. _

"_I got in an accident some time ago and it resulted in a scar." Tonks nodded though she knew he was leaving out some information._

"_Are you smart in school?" Sirius snorted._

"_Mr. Perfect at school. Heck yeah he is. Bloody brilliant." Remus rolled his eyes. _

"_Can you help me with my school work? She is making me do it even though it is during the summer!" Tonks gave Andromeda a dirty look. _

"_Sure I can." Tonks grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room._

Tonks looked to Remus, smiled and chuckled.

"You should have ran away while you could." Tonks joked as Remus smiled.

"Never." Remus took a step towards Tonks and grabbed her face. "I love you Nymphadora, don't you dare ever forget that." Tonks leaned forward and finally did what she has wanted to do for months, she kissed Remus.

It felt like coming home. It was as if the last few months had melted away into nothing and it was only them in the world.

"I am sorry for everything I did love. I am so sorry." Remus said to Tonks, touching foreheads. Tonks looked into his eyes.

"We both said and did things that were horrible. We have to move past them. Who knows what could happen any day. You Know Who is out there killing and Bellatrix is determined to kill me. We need to and deserve to enjoy life and live it to its fullest. I love you and want to be with you until I die, whether its tomorrow or hopefully 80 years from now." Remus nodded.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Remus asked once again pushing a piece of her now bubblegum pink hair away from her face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tonks leaned in and kissed Remus again. "As much as I would love to stay here and make up for all the lost time we had but we should get back to Grimmauld Place before Sirius barges in on us."

"Yes love." Remus grabbed her hand and led her back to Grimmauld Place and back where they both belonged, together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now onto the next chapter =)**

Tonks walked along the halls of Hogwarts looking at the student bustling by as if the world was a happy, peaceful place. Tonks, on the other hand, knew that at the moment the world was anything but. She thought of that fact that a week ago she came so close to never seeing these halls again. Never seeing the kids she loved like family. Never seeing the Order members again or seeing Remus again.

Remus. They picked up their relationship like nothing happened, which Tonks was happy about. They both knew they hurt each other and said awful things but they forgave each other fully and completely. They did not see each other often the last couple days because Tonks had to go back to work but Remus was always on her mind.

"Tonks!" Hermione came running up to her. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Wotcher Hermione! Always for you my dear." Hermione grabbed Tonks' arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What's the matter?" Tonks could tell something was off, Hermione looked nervous.

"Ginny and Harry had a talk. They decided they are better off as friends. The funny thing is so did Ron and I." Tonks looked at Hermione in a mixture of shock, confusion, and wonder.

"I'm sorry?" Tonks did not really know what to say to the frazzled girl.

"The thing is, well, you and Remus are so great together."

"Ok. Thanks, I guess." Tonks was more confused than ever. She sat on a desk looking at the pacing Hermione who took a deep breath and turned to Tonks.

"I have a crush on Harry." This made Tonks almost fall over.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that one. How, when, I mean." Tonks, for once in her life, was at a loss for words.

"Well I think I have always liked him it's just that recently I have started to really understand it. I just don't know what to do." Hermione sighed loudly and sat on the desk next to a baffled Tonks. "What would you do?"

"I would follow my heart. If you have feelings for Harry then tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back? I don't want to ruin our friendship, especially when he needs us right now." Tonks looked at the girl with sympathy.

"You can do what I did and eavesdrop on him. That's how I found out Remus felt that same about me." Hermione nodded.

"I don't think that will happen. I am going to do what I always do, not say anything and assess the situation. Thanks Tonks, you're a great listener." Hermione ran out of the room.

"Blimey. That was interesting." Tonks said holding her head which was now pounding from young teenage love.

Tonks left the classroom and made her way back down the hall towards the Great Hall for dinner. Professor Dumbledore invited all the Aurors protecting the school to eat meals with the students. Upon entering the vast room she spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table, alone.

"Wotcher, Harry! How are classes going?" Harry shrugged.

"Potions is better since Snape isn't there but now Defense Against the Dark Arts sucks because he is there now." Tonks laughed. "The best was when Lupin taught the class."

"I can imagine. He has such a nack for kids and teaching." Tonks smiled sadly. "I wish everyone would pull their heads out of their arses and allow him to teach again."

"One day Tonks, hopefully." Tonks nodded. She watched as Harry looked and scowled at someone walking by, it was Draco. "Harry you have to calm down when it comes to Draco. You cannot let him get you in even more danger."

"I know but there is something different about him this year, I know it." Tonks sighed.

"Promise me that you will stay away from Draco unless it is absolutely necessary." Harry nodded. "Well I better go up to the head table to eat. Talk to you later!" Tonks got up and made her way over to where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"Tonks, how is everything looking?"

"Security is tight as can be." McGonagall nodded and started eating. Just as Tonks was about to eat Professor Dumbledore came walking up to her.

"Awww Tonks. I hope everything is well with the school and most importantly your health."

"Yes, everything is great." Tonks smiled back. She could see someone was behind Dumbledore but could not see who.

"Well I have invited another guest to join us for dinner and I see the only empty see is next to you, I hope you don't mind." Dumbledore stepped aside and there stood Remus smiling at a surprised Tonks.

"Well I guess he can sit next to me, if he has to." Tonks joked. Remus came behind the table and sat next to Tonks.

"Why thank you for your kindness love." Remus kissed the top of Tonks' head. "How was your day?"

"Boring, well kind of." Remus laughed. "Not that I mind seeing you but why are you here?" Tonks was curious because she had no idea why Remus would be at Hogwarts, unless something was horribly wrong.

"Dumbledore needed to talk to me." Tonks gave Remus a look hoping to convince him to tell her more. "I will tell you more later when we are in a more private place." Remus told Tonks to appease her, for a moment.

"And what else can we do when we are in this more private place?" Tonks asked with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"That, my love, is for you to find out." Tonks smiled wide.

"It is later." Remus laughed so loud all the teachers around them cast them curious glances.

"So impatient."

"I blame you." Tonks pouted as Remus gave her another kiss on the head.

"Now what is with the Slytherin Green hair?" Tonks took a lock of her green hair in her hand.

"What color would you prefer Professor?" Tonks cocked her eyebrow at Remus who was in deep thought.

"Gryffindor Red." Tonks snorted.

"Figures." Soon her hair transformed into long, red, and curly locks. Remus fingered a lock smiling.

"Much better, though you do look good in everything love."

"Nice save." Both Remus and Tonks turned their head when they heard McGonagall snort at Tonks' comeback.

"Sorry." This in turn caused Tonks to snort.

The rest of the dinner pasted in happiness and laughter. Tonks knew she must savor these last few moments of peace because it was unknown to her and everyone when their worlds would be officially thrown upside down. The fight for their lives was just around the corner. Sooner than Tonks would have preferred she and Remus were off to her apartment, Remus insisted on walking her there. Once they arrived at Tonks' home, Remus broke her happy bubble.

"Nymphadora," Tonks rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore asked me to the castle tonight to talk to me about something that he needs me to do. Dumbledore needs me to go back underground with the werewolves." Tonks gasped.

"But the full moon is tomorrow night." Remus nodded.

"Yes I know but I need to see if I can turn some of them." Tonks sighed and turned around taking a deep breath.

"But Remus you know those monsters don't care about hurting anyone, they thrive in hurting others!" Tonks said. Turning around she saw Remus stand straighter.

"I am one of those monsters too." Tonks gave Remus an exasperated look.

"You know you are not a monster like them! You don't hurt people and kill others for the fun of it! Those monsters will rip you apart for fun!"

"Dumbledore…" Tonks reached her breaking point.

"DUMBLEDORE SHOULD NOT HAVE ASKED YOU DO THIS _AGAIN, _ESPECIALLY THIS CLOSE TO A FULL MOON!" Tonks could see Remus getting angry.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO? SAY NO TO HIM? TELL HIM MY GIRLFRIEND SAID NO I CAN'T GO?" Tonks got in his face and spoke so calmly it almost worried Remus.

"Leave please. If you don't want to hear how worried I am about you then go." Tears of frustration started to well up in Tonks' eyes. "I love you but somehow that doesn't entitle me to worry about your safety yet you are fine with doing it to me."

"Nymphadora, please." Tonks shook her head, tears finally falling.

"Stay safe Remus. Come back to me, preferably in one piece." Remus nodded and started to move towards the fireplace to floo away. "Remus!" Remus turned around as Tonks came up and kissed him through her tears. "I love you."

"I know." Remus said softly and entered the fireplace leaving Tonks to cry herself to sleep.

Next thing Tonks knew there was banging at her door. Getting up she saw she had slept for ten hours. Rubbing her sore eyes she opened the door and saw Sirius standing there.

"So Moony was awfully moody last night when he came home." Tonks sighed and let Sirius in.

"That's because he can be a right git sometimes." Sirius gave a hearty laugh.

"When he left this morning for his, well you know, he seemed even shabbier than ever, downright miserable."

"Good." Sirius cocked his head at Tonks' short answer.

"And why is that my dear cousin?" Tonks sighed and sat down on the lumpy couch.

"After what we went through all those months you would think he would have learned to consider my feelings. I just don't understand. I am worried about his safety but he doesn't seem to care."

"He does Dora; you just need to give him time." Tonks gave a frustrated moan.

"How much time? By the time he comes around I could be dead!" Sirius stood pointing down at Tonks.

"Don't you say that Nymphadora Tonks! That man loves you and will get it through his thick head!" Sirius knelt in front of Tonks and took her hands in his. "It has been a long time since Remus has had anyone truly worry about him and be concerned about his feelings and safety." Tonks nodded. "Now I asked Dumbledore to talk to your boss and got you the day off. Now I propose we get blasted away at the Three Broomsticks." Tonks laughed.

"I could go for a large glass of Firewhiskey at the moment." Sirius laughed.

"That's the spirit dear cousin!" Sirius went to Tonks' cupboard and pulled out the full bottle of Firewhiskey. "Cheers!"

The next day Tonks awoke to a throbbing headache, thanks to two bottles of potent Firewhiskey. Tonks stepped over the passed out Sirius and into the bathroom where she had some hangover remedy in the cabinet. Feeling much better she went out to the living room and decided to wake Sirius up in a very Black way, by dumping water on him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled as the ice cold water covered his body. Tonks, on the other hand, found it very hilarious.

"Here is my peace treaty." Tonks handed Sirius his glass of the remedy.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled. "When do you have to go back to work?" Sirius asked Tonks as she started to make some food.

"Tonight, I switched with Kingsley." Tonks looked out the window at the sky, the bright sun reflecting off her black, straight hair.

"Is that so you have a reason to look at the sky?" Tonks gave Sirius a sad smile.

"I miss him already." Sirius went and stood behind Tonks, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"And I assure you he misses you too." Tonks nodded.

After spending the rest of the day with Tonks Sirius left so she could get ready for work which was to patrol the castle tonight. Sooner than Tonks wanted she was off to Hogwarts. By the time she arrived at the school dinner was over and students were starting to wind down for the evening, doing homework and other mischievous activities.

"Hello Tonks!" Students would say as they passed by her. Wandering the halls at night at Hogwarts was a creepy and scary thing. There were many secrets in the halls at Hogwarts, some nice and some not so nice. The only light was from the large, bright, and ominous full moon in the sky.

Tonks made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. Leaning against the railing she looked out at the moon. She wondered where Remus was at the moment. Was he safe? Did his transformation go ok? The one thing Tonks hated the most was wondering. If Tonks listened closely enough she swore she could hear howling.

Deciding to get back to work she made her way back down to the main corridor. Once again Tonks could swear she heard howling.

"Blimey I need help, I'm going bonkers." Tonks said to herself shaking her head. A few students looked at her like she was truly bonkers for talking to herself.

Walking the corridor, zigzagging out the way of students Tonks' mind was wondering. Of course it was on Remus and the oncoming war. Tonks was drawn out of her thoughts because a student was pushed into her. Looking around she could see lots of students, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking out of a balcony.

"Wotcher! What is going on guys?"

"Something is coming." Hermione said pointing. Sure enough there was a large and dark mass making its way towards the castle.

"EVERYONE STAY HERE ESPECIALLY YOU THREE!" Tonks yelled to the students as she started running towards the castle doors. Kingsley and McGonagall met her there.

"What do you think it is Tonks?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. You two stay here. Keep any eye out." Tonks started to make her way out the door and into the night. Tonks did not want to light her wand, fearful of what was out there.

Slowly she made her way in the courtyard towards the stone bridge where the thing was headed towards. Tonks could feel the fear creep up her body.

"Blimey, you would think I was a newbie!" Tonks scolded herself.

Using the light from the moon she tried to make out the creature but it was easier said than done unfortunately but she could hear it. Finally she could make out a large animal running her way, towards the castle, at a great speed. Tonks gripped her wand tighter, ready to defend the castle.

In what seemed like a flash the creature was getting nearer and nearer. It was large and had dark fur. Suddenly it howled. Tonks felt her blood run cold; a werewolf was on the grounds.

As it approached Tonks looked closely at the animal. Once it was about twenty feet from her, it slowed to a stop. They were in a stare down. Suddenly the werewolf growled at Tonks and started to lunge for her. Tonks jumped to the side barely avoiding the feral animal.

Tonks threw curse after curse at the animal determined not to let it reach the school. She could hear, in the distance, the students on the balcony cheering her on.

Another howl drew Tonks' and the werewolf's attention towards the same direction the wolf came in, another was coming. Tonks grew even more fearful until she saw the werewolf she was fighting turn its attention to the other that was quickly approaching, growling at it. They were enemies, Remus was here.

Tonks watched in horror and relief as Remus quickly jumped on the other werewolf, the fight began. Tonks was afraid to throw a curse at the other werewolf in fear of hitting Remus. There was a lot of howling and biting. Tonks held her breath when blood started to soak the stone bridge. The other werewolf got the advantage on Remus and had him pinned down much to Tonks' fear.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed. The other werewolf jumped up and once again made a lunge towards Tonks. Tonks, in an attempt to once again dodge the creature, tripped and was pinned down by the large animal. Just as he was about to lunge for her neck Remus jumped up and tackled him off Tonks. Tonks quickly got to her feet, noticing that she had acquired a scratch, not a bite, from the wolf.

The fight once again became intense until Remus was able to tackle the other werewolf off the bridge. Tonks watched as Remus breathed heavily and turned to her. He stepped closer to her but fell before he could reach her whimpering. Tonks ran to him noticing his fur was matted in blood.

"Oh Remus." Tonks bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Tonks!" Kingsley and McGonagall came running towards her. "We were going to come out to help but by the time we had the door open Remus showed up. How bad is he hurt?" Kingsley asked.

"I can't tell. It is too dark and there is so much blood." Once again Tonks could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "He is hurt though and unconscious." McGonagall nodded.

"I am going to get Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall ran back to the castle.

"Kingsley get the kids to bed, I will be fine here." Kingsley nodded leaving Tonks and the unconscious Remus alone.

Tonks was petting Remus' head and constantly kissing his forehead letting the tears run down her face.

"Remus, I love you so much, you better be ok. If you die on me I am going to kill you!" Tonks sobbed into her matted fur.

"Here they are Professor. I didn't even notice Tonks was hurt too." Tonks looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walking towards them.

"Tonks, do you see any place in particular that he is hurt badly?" Dumbledore asked her softly.

"All over." Tonks said not looking at the man she blamed for this.

"And does your arm hurt?" Tonks this time did look at him.

"Yes it does but I guarantee that he is in more pain. He wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't sent him to be with them!" Tonks half yelled at Dumbledore. She felt bad yelling at him but she was livid.

"True but if Remus had not been here you could be the one bleeding and near death." Dumbledore reasoned with her. Tonks sighed knowing he was right.

"What are we going to do Professor? We can't bring a werewolf into the castle, even if it is Lupin." Snape said. Tonks gave him a dirty look.

"He can't go back to Grimmauld Place, he needs medical attention and so does Tonks." McGonagall reasoned.

"Yes, lets place a transformed werewolf in the Hospital Wing with the other students." Snape said in sarcasm. This prompted Tonks to give Snape an even dirtier look.

"We will compromise, Tonks can you levitate Remus up to the third floor? I believe you will find the Room of Requirement useful. Severus, he will be out of the view of children and Minerva, Poppy will be able to take care of the both of them." McGonagall nodded.

"After that battle Nymphadora can barely stand let alone levitate Lupin in his werewolf form." Snape argued.

"Severus, I have a feeling Tonks would not want anyone but herself to make sure of the safety of Remus especially in this delicate state." Tonks slowly stood and carefully levitated Remus.

Slowly but surely they made their way into the Room of Requirement. Poppy was waiting for them. It seemed like hours but finally Poppy and everyone else left Tonks alone with Remus who was still in his werewolf state, unconscious. Remus was lying on a very large bed and Tonks, exhausted from the nights events, fell asleep curled up next to her protector.


End file.
